Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a communication system for communicating with a remote place.
Description of the Related Art
Systems for communicating with people who are in separated places (remote places) have been known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-191613 describes a remote conference system for having a conference with a person in a remote place. The system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-191613 includes a camera for capturing an image of a person, a projector for projecting an image, and a screen on which the image projected by the projector is displayed.
According to the system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-191613, while an image of a person captured by a camera disposed in a certain conference room is projected on a screen by a projector of a partner side (the remote place), an image of a person captured by a camera of the partner side is projected on a screen by a projector in the conference room. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-191613 describes that realistic sensation of the conference is enhanced by projecting a life size image of a person.
In the system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-191613, the camera is used to capture an image of a front side of a person. Thus, when a plurality of people communicates with each other face-to-face, it can be thought that the system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-191613 is effective. However, for example, when assuming a meeting in an office as communication, the system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-191613 may not be able to provide sufficient communication.
In the case of a meeting, a person may move in front of a screen to point at a material projected on the screen or newly write something on a whiteboard. However, according to the system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-191613, the camera is not directed to a direction of the screen or the whiteboard and thus cannot capture an action of a person who moves to the front of the screen or the whiteboard. The system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-191613 cannot transmit the action of the person who moves to the front of the screen or the whiteboard to the remote place and thus cannot sufficiently communicate with the remote place.